From the viewpoint of speed-up of printing apparatuses and conservation of energy, a toner having excellent low-temperature fusing ability is in demand. However, if a softening point or a glass transition temperature of a toner is designed to be low in order to improve low-temperature fusing ability, there is a disadvantage of lowering storage stability. In view of the above, in order to satisfy low-temperature fusing ability and storage stability, the development of a toner using a crystalline polyester has been made.
For example, Patent Publication 1 discloses a crystalline resin for a toner comprising a composite resin containing a polycondensation resin component and a styrenic resin component, wherein the polycondensation resin component is obtained by polycondensing an alcohol component containing an aliphatic diol having from 2 to 10 carbon atoms and a carboxylic acid component containing an aromatic dicarboxylic acid.
Patent Publication 2 discloses a toner for electrostatic image development comprising a resin binder comprising: a crystalline hybrid resin (1-2) containing a crystalline polyester component and an addition polymerization resin component, obtained by polymerizing
raw material monomers for a crystalline polyester containing a diol having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms and a dicarboxylic acid compound having from 10 to 12 carbon atoms, a total content of both the diol and the dicarboxylic acid compound is 80% by mol or more,
raw material monomers for an addition polymerization resin, and
a compound capable of reacting with both the raw material monomers for a crystalline polyester and the raw material monomers for an addition polymerization resin in an amount of from 3 to 15 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the raw material monomers for the addition polymerization resin; and
an amorphous hybrid resin (2-2) containing an amorphous polycondensation resin component and an addition polymerization resin component, obtained by polymerizing
raw material monomers for an amorphous polycondensation resin containing an alcohol component and a carboxylic acid component containing an aromatic dicarboxylic acid compound,
raw material monomers for an addition polymerization resin,
a compound capable of reacting with both the raw material monomers for an amorphous polycondensation resin and the raw material monomers for an addition polymerization resin in an amount of from 2 to 15 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the raw material monomers for an addition polymerization resin,
wherein a weight ratio of the crystalline hybrid resin (1-2) to the amorphous hybrid resin (2-2) (crystalline hybrid resin (1-2)/amorphous hybrid (2-2)) is from 1/99 to 40/60.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-139659
Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-109237